


Day 7: Falling Leaves

by GemmaRose



Series: LawLu Week 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Monkey D. Luffy's Love Language is Food, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: “It’s hardly every day we get to be somewhere so...”“Boring?” Luffy supplied. Torao swatted him across the top of his head.“Peaceful.”“Boring.” he nodded.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawLu Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Day 7: Falling Leaves

Fall Islands, Luffy thought, were The Best. Even when it was summer, they had brilliant colours and incredible feasts. And, of course, leaf piles, but the feasts were the best part. Obviously.

“Hey, hey, Torao!” He latched onto Torao’s sleeve and tugged, until those pretty gold eyes slid over to him. “Whatcha doing?”

“I _was_ taking a minute to admire the scenery.” Torao huffed, batting his hand away as he turned to face Luffy fully. “It’s hardly every day we get to be somewhere so...”

“Boring?” Luffy supplied. Torao swatted him across the top of his head.

“ _Peaceful_.”

“Boring.” he nodded. Torao bonked him with a fist this time, setting his head bobbling. “What’s so interesting about watching leaves fall? The party’s all the way back over there.” he pointed towards the village square, to the cook fire Sanji had taken over and the stage Brook had invited himself up onto with the local musicians. People were dancing, laughing, Zoro was drinking the town’s biggest men under the table and Nami was undoubtedly making a fortune off of it. Everyone was happy back there, so why was Torao out here?

“Not everybody loves the spotlight like you, Luffy.” Torao said, his voice flat and almost emotionless. Luffy had gotten pretty good at reading him though, and he heard the exhaustion underneath, an aching sadness that took Torao at random and sometimes stole his energy for days at a time. It made something in Luffy burn, the protective streak that pushed him to fight anyone or anything that hurt his crew, but he couldn’t exactly fight Law’s feelings.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Luffy offered, the words awkward on his tongue. Robin had suggested it, and Chopper had agreed, and they were super smart so maybe it would help? And then Torao wouldn’t be sad and tired anymore and they could go back to the party.

“Not really.” Torao’s eyes looked cold, which was weird because with such a sunshiney colour they should always be warm, but somehow... Luffy couldn’t explain it, it was just another mystery, but there was a chill in Torao’s eyes. He hated it.

“Okay.” he said after a long moment, and turned back towards the party. Torao was tired, and sad, and the party wouldn’t fix that. But when Robin felt bad sometimes she just asked him to sit with her, to be there until she came back on her own. “I’ll get you some food.” he told Torao, and walked away before Torao could come up with any objections. Sanji’s food always helped, and Chopper had even put out special markers to show what was okay for Torao to eat.

Torao was still sitting there when he got back out to the edge of town with two plates of food, his own piled high and Torao’s filled by Sanji himself with the best stuff, rice balls and grilled sea king meat and a bowl of some soup with a funny name. His own plate, of course, was full of meat. “Here.” he said, holding out Torao’s plate to him, nudging it against his chest until he took it and looking around for a seat. A big old log laid at the edge of the tree line, and he snapped his free arm out to grab it, dragging it over the yellow-brown grass until it laid in front of them.

“Luffy-ya, what-”

“You’ve been standing here for, like, _ever_. C’mon.” he plopped himself down on the log and patted the bark next to him.

Torao stared at him for another moment, then looked down, and when Luffy followed his eyes a laugh slipped from his mouth. “Robin brought us drinks!” he stretched a hand out and grabbed the mug being offered in his general direction. “Thanks Robin!” he called, and got a whole bunch of thumbs up in response as her extra arms started dissolving back into flower petals.

“You are a strange, strange man, Luffy-ya.” Torao shook his head, but he took the thermos from Robin’s gently waving hand and sat down on the other end of the log. He unscrewed the lid, and whatever he smelled inside brought a smile to his lips, a touch of warmth back to his eyes. Good, Luffy thought. He hated not being able to punch what was making Torao hurt, but if sitting out here with him eating their first helping of dinner helped, then that’s what he would do.

He wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt those who were _his_ , not while he could do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy’s favourite season is summer, per SBS canon, with the caveat that his true favourite place is “ultimately anywhere where there's meat”
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
